


【索香】论追圈圈眉厨子需要什么

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆暗恋隔壁杰尔马高中的山治。他发现山治亲近的对象好像都有一个共通点，为了让山治喜欢上自己，索隆做了个决定。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【索香】论追圈圈眉厨子需要什么

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是结合文斯莫克学园Paro和日清杯面的Hungry Days  
> 不过这里的文斯莫克兄弟感情不错

索隆暗恋隔壁杰尔马高中的山治。

他们其实本来完全没有交集，只是有一次索隆在社团练剑练到太晚，回家的时候商店街已经打烊了，什么都买不到。

肚子饿得咕噜叫，又找不到回家的路，索隆在一条小巷子里转圈圈，正好碰到从芭拉蒂后门出来倒垃圾的山治。

山治把他捡回餐厅里，给他捏了几个饭团。索隆觉得那是他这辈子吃过最好吃的饭团，当下，这颗被多少女孩告白过却都拒绝的铁石心肠就融化了。

从山治挂在椅子上的书包得知他念书的学校，隔天放学后，索隆第一次没去社团，立刻跑到杰尔马高中去。虽然绕了点路，但还是及时看到了刚从学校里出来的山治。

和他旁边的红头发家伙。

红头发跟山治有说有笑的，还亲暱的将手搭在山治肩膀上，索隆真想把那只手砍下来。

**为什么不躲开？厨子喜欢那家伙吗？我哪里比不上他？**

索隆正怒火中烧，这时候红头发转过头，索隆清清楚楚看到了他的捲眉毛。

**跟厨子的眉毛一样！**

昨天看到山治的眉毛的时候，索隆就深深陷进了那个漩涡中。他从来没看过这么可爱的眉毛，但为了掩饰不好意思，他嘲笑了山治，最后被山治踢出了门。在他吃完饭团后。

**可恶！臭红毛为什么会有跟厨子一样的圈圈眉！？**

索隆咬牙切齿，正想冲出去把红头发的手从山治肩膀上撕下来，却发现他们两个已经不知道走到哪去了。

虽然跟丢了人，索隆认为山治应该会回去昨天的餐厅，毕竟他似乎在那边打工，于是他往商店街前进。

绕了很久终于找到商店街，索隆来到芭拉蒂的门口，正好看到要出去买东西的山治。他举起手想向山治打招呼，一个蓝头发的家伙不知道从哪里窜出来，一手勾上山治的脖子。

那个蓝头发竟然也长着圈圈眉。索隆目瞪口呆。

**这是什么新潮流吗？**

等到索隆回过神来，山治和蓝头发已经不知所踪。

饿了，索隆到便利商店买饭团吃。他在便利商店附属的桌子上拆开饭团时，透过玻璃看见山治买完东西回来了，而且蓝头发没有跟着他回来。

索隆正准备一口把饭团整个吞掉，赶快到外面去找山治时，一个绿头发的家伙从后面扑上山治的背。

山治被扑得踉跄了一下，皱起可爱的圈圈眉责骂了背上的绿头发，但没有把他拉开。

看着那个绿头发的圈圈眉，索隆做出了一个决定。

***

「娜美，哪里可以打工？我需要钱。」隔天，索隆一到学校就问同班同学。

「为什么突然需要钱？」娜美好奇的问。

「你别管，告诉我哪里可以打工就是了。」索隆一脸严肃，但脸颊带着微微的红晕。

娜美深知这其中一定有鬼，但她知道索隆不想说的事你怎么逼他都没用，于是干脆的提供了情报。当然有先敲诈一番。反正他都要去打工了。

她有种感觉她不久就可以知道索隆需要钱的原因是什么了。

***

「你不是上次那个绿藻吗？什么时候开始在这里打工了？」山治到超市替餐厅买调味料，在收银台碰到了上次好心投餵他却嘲笑自己眉毛的混蛋。

「今天。」索隆一脸酷酷的样子，开始刷山治买的东西。「一共是132贝里。」

山治正要将钱放到收银盘上，索隆的手却突然伸到了收银盘上方，没来得及收手的山治就直接把钱放到他手上去了。

碰到了索隆的手，山治赶紧把手抽回来，稍稍红了脸，但索隆却一副没事的样子。

「收您150贝里，这是找的零钱。」索隆说着，将拿着零钱的手伸向山治。

山治疑惑的看了看收银盘，又看了看坚持的举着手的索隆，抿抿唇，从索隆手上一个一个拿零钱。

大概是第一天上班还不懂吧。山治这么想，离开了超市。

第二天，山治又被派去超市。

**这些家伙真是的，就不能把需要的东西一次告诉我吗？**

山治不爽的拿着购物篮排在收银队伍后面，发现收银员又是绿藻。

「怎么又是你啊？」

「我在这里打工啊。」

「如果是美丽的Lady就好了。」

「那你就不要这个时间来买东西。」

「为什么不是你换个时间打工？」

「这要求也太任性了吧？」

「哪有任性！客人就是神听过吗？」

「才没有神的眉毛长那么奇怪。」

「你的头发才奇怪！」

「小伙子们不好意思，后面还有人在排队喔！」

两人转过头，发现排在山治后面的是开橘子店的贝尔梅尔小姐，山治立刻红了脸。

「贝尔梅尔小姐真对不起，马上就好！」山治对着贝尔梅尔丢了一连串爱心，然后转回去怒视索隆。「绿藻头快点！都是你害的，耽误到女士的时间了！」

「明明就是你先开始的。」索隆忿忿不平，但还是乖乖的开始刷条码。

「一共是1111贝里。收您1200贝里。」索隆再次朝山治伸出手，山治还在气头上，没想太多就直接把钱放在他手上。找的钱也直接从他手里拿。

「一共是3737贝里。」

「收您4000贝里，这是找的零钱。」

山治站在收银台旁边，正在拆开刚刚买的棒棒糖，贝尔梅尔已经结帐完毕了。看着贝尔梅尔准备抱起两大包橘子树肥料，山治立刻冲过去帮助美丽的女士。一直到山治帮贝尔梅尔把肥料搬回橘子店，他才明白刚刚觉得不对劲的地方是哪里。

帮贝尔梅尔结帐的时候，绿藻收钱找钱都是放在收银盘上的。

***

隔天，山治跟哲普找了个借口跑去超市。他想证实一件事。

排在结帐队伍后面，山治仔细观察索隆跟每一个顾客收钱的情况。

很正常。索隆帮其他客人结帐都按照流程，不直接接触客人的手，一切交流都会经过收银盘。所以臭绿藻是在故意找他碴囉？

轮到山治的时候，山治无视索隆伸出的手，绕过他把钱放到收银盘上。他没错过索隆错愕的一顿，才默默的把收银盘上的钱收走。

「这是找的零钱。」

索隆把零钱拿在手里，就是不肯放到收银盘上。山治用眼神跟他对抗。两人僵持不下，是后面的大妈不耐烦的咳了一声，索隆才终于皱着眉把钱放到收银盘上。山治拿了钱，数都没数就走了。

***

不晓得为什么，山治总觉得他们两个吵架了，虽然他们根本不算朋友，而且只不过是收钱找钱的问题而已，但山治就是觉得不舒服。只可惜，哲普才不会管臭茄子是不是在跟某个收银员闹别扭，硬是派他去超市。

山治站在结帐队伍后面，心里有点忐忑，不知道等等该怎么面对索隆。

**还是用收银盘吧。**

「一共是302贝里。」

山治低着头，准备把钱放进收银盘里，却哪里也找不到那个盘子。上一个客人明明还有用的！

山治怀疑的抬起头，对上索隆沾沾自喜的嘴脸。他伸出手，一副『收银盘不知道去哪了，你只能放我手里』的样子，山治只好咬牙切齿的把钱放到他手中，收回手的时候还被他的手指勾了一下。

「收您310贝里，这是找的零钱。」

山治愤恨的从他手中抠起零钱，瞪了他一眼走了。

「谢谢光临！」

***

山治像只鹰隼似的紧盯着前面的客人，并准确的捕捉到了索隆在他前面的客人结帐完毕后马上飞快的把收银盘藏到柜台底下。

**好啊，给我来这招。没关系，你给我等着。**

「一共是3232贝里。」

「刷卡！」

「不好意思，本店未满5000贝里不能刷卡。」

**可恶！**

***

「臭老头，需要买什么等凑到5000贝里我才要去！」

「少跟我摆架子！酱油没了，快去买！」

臭老头！没关系，山治已经做好了准备。

「一共是1132贝里。」

索隆得意的伸出手，山治也从善如流的将钱放到他手中。

「收您1132贝里…不用找钱…谢谢光临。」

山治本来想露出胜利的笑容，但看到整头绿发都焉掉的索隆，他突然笑不出来了。

***

山治不再计较收银盘的问题了。山治不让索隆找钱的那天，他可怜兮兮的样子让山治觉得自己好像欺负了小动物一样，于是他决定，有度量的自己不跟臭绿藻计较。而如果在那之后，每次去超市山治都会顺便带一颗饭团给绿藻，也只是因为他认为需要打工的绿藻大概没什么钱吃好吃的，看他可怜而已。绝对不是绿藻吃饭团时那满足的样子让他很开心，不是！

三个月后，山治在超市结帐时发现收银员换人了。

「您好，一共是1032贝里。」名牌上写着柯赛特的收银员小姐很漂亮，但山治难得的没有发花痴。

「请问，绿…啊不，索隆他请假了吗？」山治将钱放进收银盘里，一边问。

「您是问那个绿头发的高中男生吗？他辞职了。」珂赛特小姐如实回答。「这是找您的零钱。」

「辞职了…」山治恍恍惚惚的出了超市的门，完全没听到柯赛特小姐在后面大喊『先生！您没拿找的钱！』

***

「索隆，听说你辞掉打工了？」娜美一进教室就问。

「啊，需要的钱存够了，所以不用再去了。」索隆从刚刚睡觉的桌上爬起来。

「你赚钱到底是想买什么？」

「不是买，是做。」

「做什么？」

「不关你的事。」

「为什么不能说？难道是想去SM俱乐部？」

「你在想什么鬼东西啊！？」

「说嘛～啊！是有喜欢的人了吧？」

「…不是。」

「果然！是谁？想带她去吃高级料理？」

「不是。高级料理他自己会做。我是要去整形。」

「 **整形！？** 」

娜美的尖叫让所有人都转过来了。

「我怎么好像听到索隆要去整形？」乌索普走过来。

「把好像去掉。索隆真的要为了喜欢的人去整形。」娜美告诉围过来的伙伴们。

「诶？整哪里？」乔巴不懂他崇拜的索隆为什么会需要整形，他明明很帅。

「索隆你要是嫌自己不够有男子气概，我可以帮你在眼睛下面划一刀。」路飞好心的提议。「你付我肉就可以了。」

「还是你要去注射什么药剂？不用啦，你的肌肉已经很厉害了。」乌索普戳戳索隆的二头肌。

「还是想要植发？我就知道爆炸头的潮流有一天会回归。唷嚯嚯嚯嚯！」布鲁克得意的整理他的爆炸头。

「还是你的对象嫌你下面不够大…」弗兰奇还没讲完就被罗宾赏了一巴掌。

「果然还是整张脸吧？索隆看起来太凶了。」娜美总结。

「不是啦！」索隆打断伙伴们的猜测。「是眉毛。」

「眉毛？」所有人都很困惑。

「嗯…他自己的眉毛捲捲的，所以好像也喜欢捲眉毛的对象。」

「所以你认为把自己的眉毛整形成捲的，他就会喜欢上你？」罗宾推理。

「对。」

「真是个白痴。」娜美拍额叹气。

「你说什么！？」被泼冷水的索隆很生气。

「才不会有人因为眉毛就喜欢上别人啦！」

「我当初就是因为觉得他的眉毛很可爱才想追他的！」索隆忿忿不平的替自己澄清。「当然他整个人都很可爱，做饭也好吃，笑起来的样子让人很想亲，踢人也很痛，但重点是，跟他亲近的人都有捲眉毛，所以他一定是喜欢捲眉毛才跟那些人交往的！」

「我觉得再继续跟你对话会拉低我的智商。」娜美转身回座位上。

索隆想翻桌，但乌索普的手搭上了他的肩膀。

「我是不知道你说的这个有捲眉毛的人有多可爱，但我能想像如果你把自己的眉毛整成捲的，一定会可笑的要命。」

索隆抽出练习用木刀，乌索普能活下来完全是因为老师刚好进了教室。

***

昨天山治忘了拿找的钱被哲普骂了一顿，但他没心思去管。

三个月来每天在超市见面已经变成常态，但山治现在才发现他对索隆的了解少的可怜。他不知道索隆住哪里，没有他的手机号码，甚至连他姓什么都不知道。

唯一知道的只有他喜欢吃的食物，还有…他的学校！

山治一整天在学校都心不在焉，一放学就立刻冲出大门，勇治在后面叫他都不理。

***

「在你做傻事之前，还是先试验看看吧。」虽然觉得蠢，但索隆毕竟是伙伴。娜美拦住打算放学后立刻去整形诊所的索隆。

「怎么试验？」索隆冒着冷汗，发现自己的双手被路飞和弗兰奇架住，乌索普拿着记号笔朝他逼近。

一阵手忙脚乱，差点画错好几次（「不是那个方向！」「是朝上捲的！」），索隆的眉毛终于被画得跟山治一样了。

索隆拿着罗宾的镜子仔细打量自己，无视在他后面努力憋笑的伙伴们，满意的点点头。

**厨子一定会爱上我的！**

***

山治气喘嘘嘘的跑到东海高中的校门口，正想找个人问问，就看见一群人吵吵闹闹的从学校里出来，被包围在中间的就是他在找的绿藻头。

「绿藻。」

索隆背对着山治，倒着走路，似乎是在跟同学们争吵什么，听到山治的声音，他立刻转过身。

「厨子。」索隆没料到会在校门口就碰到山治，本来还以为要到餐厅才找得到。「你怎么在这里？」

「你…」山治瞪大眼睛，盯着索隆的眉毛。「 **噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！** 」

昨天没见到索隆的阴郁一扫而空，山治笑到直不起腰，还不停捶着自己的大腿。

「 **厨子！** 」索隆涨红了脸。他本来很有自信变成圈圈眉一定会让山治很感动，然后爱上自己，没想到竟然被嘲笑了。连自己的伙伴都加入了山治。

「你…你的…你的眉毛…为什么… **哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！** 」山治必须抓住索隆的衬衫才没笑到倒在地上。

「因为你好像只喜欢捲眉毛的人，所以我以为只要变成捲眉毛，你就会…」索隆别过头，窘迫的样子让山治终于止住了笑。

「你为什么会觉得我只喜欢捲眉毛的人？」山治觉得莫名其妙，一边擦拭笑到流出来的眼泪。

「你跟那几个家伙很要好啊，红毛、蓝毛、绿毛。他们随便碰你你都让他们碰。你是同时跟三个人交往吗？」索隆皱着眉质问。

「红毛、蓝毛、绿毛？」山治只花了一秒就知道索隆在讲谁，他再次大笑出来。「哈哈哈哈哈，他们是我的兄弟啦！」

「诶？」索隆懵了。

「你以为这世界上有多少捲眉毛啊？只有遗传到我们家的畸形基因才有这样的眉毛啦！」山治拍着索隆的手臂。

「啊！我知道你是谁了！」娜美突然以拳击掌。「你是杰尔马高中很有名的文斯莫克四兄弟的其中一个。」

「他们…是你的兄弟？」索隆还在懵。

「对啊，你难道没发现我们长一模一样吗？我们可是四胞胎啊。」山治好笑的戳戳索隆的脸。

「我只看得见你…」索隆小小声的说，但山治还是听见了。

「所以啦，我不是只喜欢捲眉毛的人，你可以把这个擦掉了。」山治笑着想用手指把索隆的墨水捲眉毛抹掉。抹不掉。这记号笔真强大。

「那…那你喜欢怎么样的人？」索隆很紧张。

「我喜欢Lady。」山治拿出一根棒棒糖，轻松的回答。索隆焉了下去。

「不过…」山治用还没拆封的棒棒糖挑起索隆的下巴。「我刚好也喜欢爱吃饭团、喜欢在结帐的时候找我麻烦、笨得看不出我跟我兄弟长得一样、还把自己的眉毛画成圈圈的绿藻头。」

「你能帮我介绍一下这样的家伙吗？」山治对着索隆露出微笑。

索隆把山治抱进怀里，小声在他耳边说：「山治，我喜欢你。」

「嗯，我有猜到。」山治笑得非常开心。

***

「啊，在那边！」

勇治一路追着山治，一度跟丢了，最后终于在东海高中校门前发现三哥，他急匆匆跑过去。

「山治！」勇治的声音让相拥的两人分开来，勇治立刻煞住脚步。

「你…你…」他指着索隆你了个半天。「山治，我们什么时候多了个兄弟？你刚刚是在认亲吗？我也要抱一下吗？」

山治抬起长腿把弟弟踢了一顿。

**彩蛋**

乌索普不知从哪里买的记号笔，强大到索隆整整一星期都必须带着圈圈眉到处走。他本人无所谓，山治却很受不了。一个星期后，墨水终于洗掉时山治松了口气。

「还好娜美桑阻止了你，不然要是你真的去整形，就得带着我这种畸形眉毛一辈子了。」

「才不畸形，很可爱。」

「你觉得可爱？那当初为什么要嘲笑？」

「我…我不想被你发现我那时候就喜欢上你了。」

「所以你是因为我的眉毛才喜欢我的？那你也会喜欢伊治、尼治和勇治吗？」

「那是谁？」

「我的兄弟啦！」

「喔，不会。圈圈眉只有在你脸上才可爱。」

「我们的脸长一样。」

「我不觉得。只有你我才觉得可爱。你整个人都可爱。」

「说什么肉麻话啦！？」

「只是说实话。」

「…你的绿藻头也很可爱。」

**彩蛋**

「你之前就喜欢我了，为什么还老是在结帐时找我麻烦？」

「有吗？」

「收银盘啊。」

「我想摸你的手。」

「好变态。」

「那我摸别的地方。」

「啊…你在摸哪里！？」


End file.
